The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree
by Invader Abigail
Summary: What happens when Deadpool and Wolverine both have kids...?


**LUKES' PERSPECTIVE:**

I don't hate my father. But I don't love him either. I guess I wouldn't even be alive without him, so I guess I could thank him for that. But he also gave me my curse, which others would call a blessing. My name is Luke Howlett.

**TOD'S PERSPECTIVE:**

My old man? Well I never met the guy but he _seems_ ok. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know he has a son, and I don't think he'd exactly care. Sure, he gave me some awesome powers. So whatever. Yeah, well I'm Tod Wilson.

**LUKE:**

First day of high school, freshman year sound like living hell. 'This oughta be interesting' I thought bitterly to myself as I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked through the doors of campus. My mind flashed to the time in middle school, that horrible day. It was awhile back, I was only in 6th grade.

_I remember screams. I was confused I looked down at my hands. No. this is all a dream. I'll wake up in a cold sweat and probably forget it the next day. Those claws…..my curse. I ran out as I heard sirens approaching. Then a man came up to me….said I was different….that's the day I figured out my true identity. _

I was knocked out of deep thought when a body collided with me. I growled and looked up. The boy looked my age, 14. A freshman like me. He had light blonde hair which was practically a buzz cut, large blue eyes, and an overall cocky look to him.

"Watch where you're going" I muttered angrily under my breath. I just didn't like the vibe I got from this guy.

"Sorry dude" The stranger said in that I-could-care-less type of voice. I just shook my head and stormed down the hall. Today was going to be fun.

**TOD:**

Jeez. He acted like I just stabbed him or something. Something was weird about this guy. Was it his appearance? Maybe. He had brown hair which was slightly curly and dark, cold eyes. He reminded me of one of those gang members I would watch on CSI. First day of school and I had already made an enemy. Enemies weren't a foreign concept for me, let's just say. That made me think of the day several years ago, after yet another of my exploits. The day that strange man came to me.

"_Tod, as you probably know….you're different." He had said._

"_No shit…." I muttered. _

_But then he asked me a question that would change my life forever. "Would you like to know who your father is?_

After I replied and he ran off, I just shrugged. A devious plan formed in my mind, involving him. Any average person would be too easy. I needed a challenge. From several feet away I followed the bitter classmate.

**LUKE:**

As I briskly walked into my first period class, I noticed the clown from earlier was also in it. I sat down in the back of class, where I always sit in every class. The annoying boy sat down next to me, and I sighed and stared at my empty notebook. He had a wild and reckless grin on his face, one that screamed mischief.

The teacher, Mr. Baker, began taking attendance. It went alphabetical by last names, so I was one of the first to be called.

"Luke Howlett" Mr. Baker said in a monotone voice. You could say he was one of those teachers who hated being at school more than the student.

"Present." I said. I wasn't very good at first impressions. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me. I didn't think much of it. It was probably because I looked older than I really am. I looked back down as he kept reading names.

**TOD:**

So Luke was his name. Ok. I'll have to remember that. I began thinking about when I should pull off this prank when the teacher called my name. "Tod Wilson" he said, in a bored voice.

"Present and ready to learn!" I said with fake pep, which earned several giggles from my classmates. Luke just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mr. Baker sighed but before he could call another name an announcement boomed from the intercom.

"Tod Wilson and Luke Howlett. Please report to the office" An authoritative voice said simply.

Mr. Baker sighed, and motioned for the two boys to leave. As I walked out the door I tried to think of what I did. I didn't think I really had done much…yet. And why was the Luke kid coming?

"What did _you _do?" Luke asked me, slightly mad.

"What didn't I do?" I replied swiftly. Luke glared at me, and I just smiled innocently at him.

Once we got there, the one man neither of them ever expected to see again was standing there.

Charles Xavier


End file.
